Lily, la collectrice du temps
by althais
Summary: Lily a finit son apprentissage de collectrice du temps auprès de Lysander. Mais le danger rôde. Aidé de Scorpius, Lily saura-t-elle démêler les fils du temps. Suite de: Le Grenier
1. 1- Bonne nouvelle

**Titre :** Lily, la collectrice du temps

 **Auteur : Althaïs**

 **Suite de la fic : Le grenier**

 **Fic parallèle : Il faut sauver Diane**

 **Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

 **Résumé :** Lily a finit son apprentissage de collectrice du temps auprès de Lysander. Mais le danger rôde. Aidé de Scorpius, Lily saura-t-elle démêler les fils du temps.

 **Bêta :** **Ailho**

 **Note:** le 22 juin 2016. J'écris cette fiction au feeling. L'inspiration va et vient donc **les publications seront aléatoires. Surtout que j'ai deux autres fictions en publication.** Cette fiction est **la suite de Le grenier**. Il est recommandé de la lire avant celle-ci. Je préviens de suite que je serais absente quelques semaines à partir du 7 juillet.

Sachez également que **cette suite n'était pas prévue et que seules les nombreuses rewiews d'Ailho ont motivé son écriture**.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont rewiewer mis dans leurs alertes ou dans leurs favoris le tome 1 : Le grenier.

Chapitre un : Bonne nouvelle.

 _ **Vendredi 5 avril 2030,**_  
 _ **Résidence de Lily et Scorpius Malefoy- Somerset**_

Lily jouait négligemment avec son alliance. Scorpius et elle s'étaient mariés prés d'un an plus tôt. Eléa Lynch, l'ancienne propriétaire du manoir où ils vivaient désormais, avait d'ailleurs était l'une de leur témoin.

Scorpius, était actuellement au manoir Malefoy, dans le Wiltshire à la demande de Drago. Lily l'attendait fébrilement. Elle devait lui annoncer une nouvelle qu'elle avait autant attendue que redoutée. L'ancienne Serdaigle se rappela de son mentor et prédécesseur: Lysander Lynch. Il lui avait tout appris sur son métier et sa fonction de collectrice du temps.

Et une des choses sur laquelle il avait lourdement insisté, était qu'une femme enceinte ne devait en aucun cas filer ou voyager dans le temps au delà du premier trimestre de grossesse. Lily souffla. Cela lui laissait deux mois pour trouver et mettre en place les arrangements nécessaires.

Son portable sonna. En effet, quand elle était partie « pour ses premières fouilles », sa tante Hermione avait insisté pour qu'elle emporte un téléphone mobile et avait converti la plupart de leurs proches. Lily sourit en songeant que sa famille était loin de se douter de ce qui se cachait sous son titre d'archéomage et sous ses prétendues expéditions.

« Allô.  
\- Lily ? Tu es rentrée de Manaus *  
\- Oui Maman, depuis hier soir. J'ai dormi presque toute la journée. »

L'inconvénient des expéditions fictives de Mrs Malefoy était qu'elle était censée se conformer aux fuseaux horaires et donc au décalage horaire.

« Tout s'est bien déroulé alors ?  
\- Parfaitement bien. J'étais juste trop fatiguée pour t'appeler hier soir.  
\- Albus et James déjeunent avec nous demain, Scorpius et toi êtes les bienvenus.  
\- Je te rappellerais demain matin pour confirmer notre présence.  
\- D'accord, alors à demain. Bisous. »

Lily lança un _tempus_ informulé et voyant que Scorpius n'arriverait pas avant deux bonnes heures, la jeune femme décida d'aller consulter _les fils des souvenirs_.

Elle alla donc dans la bibliothèque. Celle-là même où Eléa et Lysander l'avaient reçue sept ans plus tôt, celle où elle avait découvert des souvenirs très anciens.

Elle se dirigea vers la cinquième armoire et abaissa le troisième livre de l'étagère centrale. Un pan du mur s'ouvrit et Lily s'y engouffra. Elle suivit un couloir débouchant sur une vaste pièce octogonale. Au mur, une tapisserie représentait trois fileuses de laines. Elles avaient des mines sévères et concentrées. Ce qui faisait toujours sourire Lily et grommeler Scorpius, étaient qu'elles portaient toutes trois une couronne de narcisses. En observant bien, on voyait qu'il s'agissait de trois sœurs : la plus jeune, fabriquait le fil, une autre vêtue d'une belle robe étoilée et entourée de fuseaux, les y enroulait tandis qu'aux pieds de l'aînée, gisaient des pelotons de laines plus ou moins garnies. Cette dernière coupait le fil.

Pour les néophytes, rien de particulier qu'une scène de fileuses et pourtant, toute la symbolique évoquée par cette tapisserie, représentait une bonne partie des responsabilités de Lily.

Lily se dirigea vers une drôle de machine qui ressemblait étrangement à un métier à tisser. Du bout des doigts, Lily caressa le fluide argenté qui remplaçait le fil.

Ici, au cœur du manoir, se tenait l'un des plus grands secrets depuis l'époque de Merlin. Les gardiens et gardiennes de ce tisseur du temps consacraient leur vie pour protéger cette machine et tous les souvenirs collectés d'où leur nom de gardien des souvenirs, collecteur de souvenirs ou même collecteur du temps.

De nombreux prédécesseurs de Lily était morts lors de cette mission. La machine et ses gardiens avaient d'ailleurs connus plusieurs demeures. Ce manoir n'était leur domaine que depuis deux siècles.

Lily se pencha au dessus du tisseur et étudia la trame des souvenirs. De temps à autre, d'un simple mais complexe mouvement de main, elle changeait de personnes ou de souvenir. Tout lui semblait en ordre et puis elle rentrait d'un voyage temporel et souhaitait un peu de répit.

Elle retourna dans le salon, vérifia que Scorpius était encore chez ses parents, grâce à une horloge semblable à celle de sa grand-mère Molly puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Les huiles parfumées l'envoûtèrent et elle se glissa dans la baignoire avec délice.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, parfaitement détendue, Lily, assisse dans la salle à manger, sourit à l'entente de l'arrivée de son époux.

« Lily ?  
\- Dans la salle à manger.  
\- Hum, ça sent bon. Je meurs de faim. »

Scorpius ôta sa veste et se mit à table. Le repas fut convivial bien que Scorpius enrageait après les nouvelles lubies de son père. A la fin du dessert, Lily proposa un café à son époux. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait suffisamment sa femme pour savoir qu'elle gagnait de temps pour lui parler de quelque chose d'important. Il la suivit donc sans protester jusque dans le salon. Il l'observa tandis qu'elle lui servait une tasse de café dans laquelle elle ajouta du lait et du sucre.

« Tu as rencontré un problème pendant mon absence ? S'enquit-il tout de même.  
\- Non, aucun. »

Lily but une gorgée de sa propre tasse puis après une profonde inspiration se décida :

« Le ou la futur(e) héritier ou héritière Malefoy est en route. »

Face à cette annonce pour le moins inattendue, Scorpius resta un instant abasourdi. Puis un doux sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il demanda :

« Pour quand ?  
\- Pour mi-décembre  
\- Tu n'es pas trop malade, au moins ?  
\- Mais non gros bêta, râla Lily en riant. Je suis enceinte de trois semaines et demie. Pour l'instant, c'est gérable. »

Lily se rembrunit et fixa les étagères de faux livres, derrière lesquelles se trouvaient les pièces du temps. Son époux captant son regard lui sourit et lui rappela qu'il serait là pour l'aider et que Lysander et Eléa l'avaient lui aussi formé.

 _ **Vendredi 8 septembre 2023**_  
 _ **Résidence d'Eléa et Lysander Lynch- Somerset**_

Lysander finassait de rassembler ses notes. La jeune Lily Potter commencerait son apprentissage officiel le lendemain. Il l'avait revu deux fois en compagnie du jeune Malefoy puis deux jours avant son départ à Poudlard avec ses célèbres parents pour ratifier son contrat d'apprentie.

Il avait dû faire face aux inquiétudes de Ginevra Potter qui avait peur que sa fille n'arrive pas à valider ses Aspics l'année suivante en même temps qu'un apprentissage. Il avait par contre était surpris par la bonhommie du survivant qui ne souhaitait que l'épanouissement de sa fille mais qui était cependant curieux sur les méthodes et l'organisation prévues par son futur mentor.

Lysander avait patiemment répondu à chaque question, puis avait essayé d'apaiser les craintes de Ginny et expliqué à Lily comment se déroulerait sa formation du moins la partie officielle.

Eléa apporta du café et jeta un œil interrogatif à son époux.

« Je vérifiais mes premiers cours.  
\- Je suis certaine que la petite Potter se débrouillera très bien.  
\- En réalité les premiers cours seront pour Scorpius. Il ne devrait d'ailleurs pas tarder. »

Il arriva une demi-heure plus tard. Eléa lui versa du thé puis Lysander commença à énoncer :

« Si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est parce comme tu l'as compris ton destin est lié à celui de la jeune demoiselle Potter. Elle est appelée à devenir collectrice du temps. C'est à la fois un grand honneur et une grande responsabilité. Peu nombreuses sont les femmes à avoir eu ce titre. Le métier en lui même comporte plusieurs facettes et certaines d'entre elles, que tu découvriras en leurs temps, sont nocives pour une femme enceinte. Lily est jeune, jolie, intelligente et en bonne santé. Je ne doute donc pas qu'un jour elle et son mari, Lysander accentua ce dernier mot, souhaiteront leur propre famille. Étant celui appelé à être son compagnon, tu seras amené à la remplacer durant six mois de chacune de ses grossesses. C'est pour cela que tu devras venir une à deux fois par semaine pour qu'Eléa et moi te formions. Je sais que tu as peu de temps aujourd'hui mais voici quelques lectures pour notre prochaine rencontre. »

Lysander lui tendit deux cahiers d'écritures manuscrites et un vieux livre de mythologie.

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi une femme enceinte ne peut plus faire... ce truc ?  
\- Parce qu'au delà du troisième mois l'embryon devient un fœtus et qu'il est considéré comme un être vivant mais à ce stade de maturité il n'est pas assez solide pour survivre à cette tâche. Lis tout cela, dit-il en désignant les cahiers. Quand tu te seras un peu familiariser avec la théorie et le jargon, nous commencerons ta formation pratique. »

 _ **Vendredi 5 avril 2030**_  
 _ **Résidence de Lily et Scorpius Malefoy- Somerset**_

Scorpius avait encore en tête les images atroces de fœtus malformés suite à des voyages dans le temps. Il en avait vu d'autres devenus déficient mental après que les mères aient filé les souvenirs. Il frissonna. Il allait devoir trouver une excuse pour ses futures absences, surtout pour sa mère. Son enfant naîtrait en bonne santé. Il décida alors de travailler avec Lily, ces prochaines semaines, pour se remémorer les différentes étapes puis pour alléger la charge de son épouse avant de la remplacer totalement jusqu'à l'accouchement.

 _ **Samedi 6 avril 2030  
Résidence de Ginevra et Harry Potter- Godric's Hollows**_

Ginny arrosait sa viande dans le four. Harry, James, sa compagne Diane** et Albus prenaient l'apéritif dans la véranda. Ils attendaient encore Lily et Scorpius qui avaient confirmé leurs venues. Ginny eut un petit sourire : Lily avait brillamment obtenu ses Aspics et réussi à devenir archéomage. Par contre la plus grande peur de Ginny s'était elle aussi réalisée, Lily partait fréquemment pour des fouilles. Elle ne la voyait donc pas autant que ses garçons. Elle partait parfois quinze jours et avait assuré à sa mère que la plupart de ses confrères partaient eux pour des semaines.

Ce qui rassurait Ginny, durant les absences de sa fille, était que où qu'elle soit, Scorpius la rejoignait tous les soirs usant de l'influence d'Harry pour obtenir les permissions nécessaires pour créer les _portoloins_ qu'il utilisait.

La sonnette retentit et Ginny alla ouvrir. Lily lui sourit et l'embrassa chaleureusement. Scorpius tendit des fleurs à sa belle-mère qui le remercia avant de le débarrasser de son manteau. Puis elle les suivit jusqu'à la véranda.

Le repas fut empli de joie, de rires et d'anecdotes. Ils étaient à présent tous installés dans le salon et buvaient soit du café, soit du thé avec une part du délicieux gâteau confectionné par Ginny. Faisant abstraction des conversations en cours, Lily regarda Scorpius avec insistance. Il hocha brièvement la tête pour donner son accord. Comme pour se donner du courage, elle reprit une gorgée de thé. Scorpius se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit la main.

« Maman, Papa, Scorpius et moi avons une annonce à faire.  
\- Oh Merlin ! Oh ! Merlin ! s'exclama sa mère qui avait noté la prévenance de Scorpius à l'égard de sa fille et que Lily avait évité alcool et café. »

Lily eut un sourire éblouissant et confirma les suppositions de sa mère.

« Je suis enceinte. »

Les félicitations et les embrassades fusèrent. Harry fier et heureux insista pour ouvrir de l'hydromel pour fêter cette bonne nouvelle. Ginny parlait déjà du trousseau de l'enfant, de prénoms et abreuvait Lily de conseil. Al se moquait joyeusement du futur père sous les rires de celui-ci. Puis James demanda à sa sœur qu'elle était le terme de sa grossesse.

« Au environ du huit décembre, répondit-elle.  
\- Et tes fouilles ? demanda Diane. **  
\- Et bien je dois repartir d'ici peu mais je compte arrêter les expéditions à partir de fin mai. J'en profiterais peut-être pour écrire ce livre d'histoire dont maman parle tant. »

Ginny rougit sous les rires de sa famille. Depuis la toute première expédition de Lily, sa mère lui demandait pourquoi elle ne se contentait pas de rédiger des livres d'histoires.

« Et tu comptes l'annoncer à Grand-Mère quand ? s'enquit Albus.  
\- Hé bien, demain je sais que Grand-Mère prépare toujours ses festins dominicaux. Ainsi tout le monde sera au courant.  
\- Oui, enfin il restera à l'annoncer à mes parents, ajouta Scorpius. »

 _ **Dimanche 7 avril 2030  
Résidence de Lily et Scorpius Malefoy- Somerset**_

Lily ôta ses chaussures avec satisfaction et se laissa tomber dans le canapé avec un soupir de soulagement. Après déjeuner chez ses parents, ils avaient été annoncé la nouvelle à Drago et Astoria. Cette dernière avait littéralement sauté de joie et entraîné sa belle-fille dans un aparté entre femmes où elle lui avait raconté sa propre grossesse et lui avait tout comme Ginny fait tout un tas de recommandations. Drago avait été plus réservé mais il avait affiché une immense satisfaction. Il n'avait pas caché qu'il espérait un garçon pour perpétuer le nom des Malefoy. Astoria l'avait réprimandé à ce sujet arguant que si c'était une fille elle n'en serait pas moins aimée.

Scorpius entra dans le salon et vint se placer derrière le canapé. Il se pencha et embrassa sa femme. Il lui conseilla d'aller se coucher mais Lily lui rappela qu'elle devait aller vérifier la trame temporelle. Scorpius grogna mais décida de l'accompagner.

Une fois dans la pièce octogonale, Lily se pencha sur le métier à tisser. Elle fronça les sourcils. Les fils du destin continuaient à s'entrelacer pourtant au milieu de la trame un infime détail perturba Lily. Scorpius eut un rictus de résignation. Ils n'étaient pas couchés.

* Manaus est une ville du Brésil, capitale de l'Amazonas.  
** _Diane :_ personnage d'une de mes fictions en cours d'écriture : Il faut sauver Diane.


	2. 2 - En Théorie et en pratiqu

**Titre :** Lily, la collectrice du temps

 **Auteur : Althaïs**

 **Suite de la fic : Le grenier**

 **Fic parallèle : Il faut sauver Diane**

 **Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR… L'histoire est à **Desolate03**

 **Résumé :** Lily a finit son apprentissage de collectrice du temps auprès de Lysander. Mais le danger rôde. Aidé de Scorpius, Lily saura-t-elle démêler les fils du temps.

 **Bêta :** **Ailho**

 **Note:** le 22 juin 2016. J'écris cette fiction au feeling. L'inspiration va et vient donc **les publications seront aléatoires. Surtout que j'ai deux autres fictions en publication.** Cette fiction est **la suite de Le grenier**. Il est recommandé de la lire avant celle-ci. Sachez également que **cette suite n'était pas prévue et que seules les nombreuses rewiews d'Ailho ont motivé son écriture**.

 **Le 30 juin 2016** J'ai passé une semaine de fou tant et si bien que je n'ai rien écrit sur aucune de mes fics. J'avais pourtant espéré écrire au moins pour deux d'entre elles mais mission impossible. Entre le tribunal pour la garde d'un des enfants, les inscriptions au lycée, les frais plus importants que prévu, le gps qui lâche, le pot d'échappement desserré, les préparatifs des vacances… enfin bon on va arrêter la liste là, je n'avais plus qu'une envie dormir.

Je pars dans quelques jours et pour une durée d'environ quinze jours du moins pour juillet donc il y aura de l'attente pour la suite.

Merci à LiveIsMoreThan APrettyFace, Miinhe, Pyreneprincesse, BlueFeatherFly, Miss phenix, Severine32, Letilableue, Edrul Morgul, Audrey 917000, Dame Licorne, Leoniaa et Lolipop62150 d'avboir mise cette fic dans leurs alertes

Merci à Aylae de l'avoir mise dans ses favoris.

Merci à FanHPTW, Nerdaneel, Liloupovitch et starck29 d'avoir fait les deux.

Chapitre deux : En Théorie et en pratique.

 _ **Mercredi 11 octobre 2023**_

 _ **Ecole de sorcellerie : Poudlard.**_

Lily, installée à l'un des bureaux de la salle commune des Serdaigle, venait de finir son devoir de sortilèges. Elle se redressa, regarda autour d'elle et voyant que personne ne lui prêtait attention, tapota de sa baguette une livre dans sa besace. Une fois assurée qu'il paraissait être un livre d'histoire, Lily le sortit ainsi qu'un bloc note moldu.

L'adolescente était en sixième année et suivait en parallèle de Poudlard son apprentissage auprès de Maître Lysander Lynch. Lily était passionnée par ce qu'elle avait découvert après un mois auprès de ce dernier et n'hésitait pas à poursuivre l'étude de son futur métier lors de ses rares temps libres.

 _Le temps est une notion abstraite pour les moldus. C'est à la fois le passé qui n'est plus, l'avenir qui n'est pas encore et le présent qui est. Les moldus se représentent souvent le temps comme un fil, une ligne. Ce qui est fait ne peut plus être changé et ce que sera demain n'est que mystère._

 _Chez les moldus, le temps place l'existence sur l'irréversible tendant à démonter que le destin est écrit et ne peut être changé._

 _Chez les sorciers, l'approche est sensiblement différente puisqu'aux cours des siècles passés, des voyages temporels ont eu lieux. Cependant ces expériences ont souvent été malheureuses et ont créé des paradoxes temporels effaçant l'existence du voyageur._

 _C'est pourquoi l'usage des retourneurs de temps et les voyages dans le temps sont strictement encadrés par le ministère. Bien que les recherches des langues de plombs soient entièrement confidentielles, il est connu du grand public que le département des mystères étudie le temps._

 _Ces études sont malheureusement indisponibles cependant il existe un traité datant de Merlin définissant l'approche sorcière qui fut jadis connu par quelques moldus dans les îles helléniques._

 _Tout comme les moldus, les sorciers ont un temps, représenté le temps par une figure linéaire : c'est la représentation du temps quantifié, ce qui veut dire que c'est mesuré par des heures, des minutes et secondes. Il permet de situer passé, futur et présent._

 _La seconde représentation du temps chez les sorciers peut s'apparenter à un arbre. Tout au long de sa vie, un être humain est confronté à des choix multiples. Chaque choix engendre une possibilité d'avenir différent d'où les diverses ramifications. C'est de cet aspect du temps qu'intervienne les théories sur les réalités alternatives. Voir des mondes parallèles._

 _La dernière représentation chez les sorciers provient des souvenirs conservés dans des Pensines, des fioles... C'est la mémoire, ce qui est révolu et inaltérable sans conséquences sur le présent et l'avenir._

 _Dans notre monde, le temps d'existence est souvent associé à la destinée. Voir les prophéties et les fileuses de temps._

Lily releva la tête de ses notes. Un début de migraine lui enserré les tempes. Elle soupira. Elle avait beau aimé son apprentissage, elle préférait largement la pratique à la théorie. Elle décida d'aller se doucher et de relire la suite de son cours dans son dortoir.

 _Les fileuses de temps, appelées par les moldus hellénistes les moires ou Les parques chez la population romaine ont pour nom : Nona, Morta et Décima._

 _Elles sont la représentation céleste ou divine, toujours pour les moldus, du destin de l'homme. Elles tissent la tapisserie du cours de la vie. Chaque fil représentant la durée de vie d'un être. Immuable, elles suivent la trame du destin, coupant le fil en son heure, quoiqu'il advienne._

 _Nona fabrique le fil du destin. Décima déroule le fil et le met sur le fuseau. Morta coupe impitoyablement le fil mesurant la vie de chaque mortel._

 _Chez les sorciers, les trois sœurs filent la trame du temps et chaque fil représente les souvenirs d'une vie de chaque mortel._

 _Les fils de souvenirs de chaque sorcier passe donc sur le métier du temps._

 _Des accrocs ou anomalies peuvent toutefois survenir pour diverses raisons qui vous seront expliqués plus tard._

 _Il appartient au gardien des souvenirs autrement appelé collecteur de temps d'en maintenir la trame et d'en corriger les erreurs._

 _Pour cela, il filera le temps, et retourna réparer chaque erreur._

Lily bailla. Elle referma son livre et son bloc note. Il lui restait deux soirées pour venir à bout de ce chapitre. Lysander lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne viendrait pas avec lui tant qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas chaque anomalie et leurs solutions.

 _ **Dimanche 7 avril 2030**_

 _ **Résidence de Lily et Scorpius Malefoy – Somerset**_

 _ **Salle du temps n°1**_

Lily scruta le métier à tisser avec concentration. L'anomalie temporelle détectée, Lily murmura une incantation et une date et un lieu s'inscrivirent en lettres de feu devant elle. La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers son époux et lui demanda s'il était certain de vouloir venir. Scorpius acquiesça. Lily hocha la tête en songeant brièvement que depuis qu'elle était la gardienne, elle avait énormément visité de lieux et époques différentes. Elle rappela à Scorpius :

« Maintenant que nous savons où et quand, nous allons devoir identifier quelle est la source du problème et comment le résoudre.  
\- Oui cela je m'en souviens, répliqua Scorpius visiblement anxieux.  
\- Bien, approuva Lily. Te rappelles-tu quelles sont les principales causes de perturbations du temps ? »

Avant de répondre, Scorpius se remémora ses propres cours avec Lysander et Eléa. »

 _ **Samedi 26 octobre 2030**_

 _ **Appartement d'Albus Potter.**_

Scorpius passait régulièrement ses week-ends chez son meilleur ami et tous particulièrement ses soirées. Depuis que Lily était retournée à Poudlard, le jeune homme travaillait du lundi au vendredi avec son père et allait étudier soit avec Lysander, soit avec Eléa, le mardi soir et le samedi après-midi.

Scorpius sourit en songeant que même s'il avait peu de temps pour batifoler avec Lily lors de ses leçons, ils étaient tout de même ensemble. Et puis Eléa, s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'ils aient au moins une demi-heure d'intimité avant que Scorpius ne doivent repartir.

Albus sortit de la salle de bain et avisant son ami perdu dans ses pensées, eut un rictus amusé :

« Lily, oh Lily, comme tu me manques ! le charia-t-il »

Scorpius lui assena un coup de coude dans les côtes. Albus ricana tout en se massant sa cage thoracique douloureuse.

« Je bosse jusqu'à vingt trois heures, commenta Albus. Tu m'attends pour dîner.  
\- Yep, répondit Scorpius.  
\- Ok à toute, alors ! Et ne me fais pas de cochonneries en pensant à ma sœur ! »

Scorpius injuria copieusement son ami et lui envoya le cousin du canapé mais Albus l'esquiva avant de sortir de l'appartement précipitamment.

Le jeune Malefoy soupira et décida de réviser sa dernière leçon avant de rejoindre le manoir Lynch.

 _Les anomalies temporelles._

 _Dans les précédentes leçons, nous avons appris que les parques ou moires tissent la trame du destin. Cependant avant d'aborder le sujet qui nous intéresse, Pourquoi les trois sœurs suivent pour filer le temps, des gravures représentant la destinée de chaque mortel, les rendant ainsi immuables et ineffaçables._

 _Il arrive parfois qu'une erreur enraye les fils des souvenirs. Il convient que le collecteur de temps les répare. Il existe de nombreuses possibilités d'altérations temporelles. Les plus fréquentes sont :_

 _La plus fréquente et la plus simple : une modification des souvenirs, quelle soit intentionnelle ou non, elle est régulièrement due à un sortilège de mémoire. Il est à noter que certaine de ses modifications sont prises en compte dans les destinées. Le cas de Gilderoy Lockhart en est le plus fameux des exemples. Il reçut par inadvertance un oubliette d'une baguette magique et devint irrémédiablement amnésique. Il passa le reste de sa vie dans la section Janus Thickey de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste de Londres._

 _Une des autres failles que l'on rencontre fréquemment est : les voyages temporels. Encore une fois, il faut préciser que cela n'est pas toujours incompatible avec la trame du temps. Il est aussi à noter que ces voyages concernent les intervenants extérieurs autant que les protagonistes. Pour exemple on citera l'évasion de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, de l'injustement condamné Sirius Black, à dos d'hippogriffe, rendu possible grâce à un retourneur de temps. A l'inverse le voyage de Bellatrix Lestrange dans le passé, pour tuer le survivant avant la disparition de son maître, n'était pas inscrit dans son destin et fut effacé par le collecteur de l'époque._

 _La dernière faille récurrente intervient au niveau de l'arbre des possibilités. Il est arrivé que des circonstances poussent un individu à choisir la mauvaise voie. On se souviendra d'Abraxas Malefoy qui décida suite à un Impérium de sauver les Potter*. Une fois encore le choix fut effacé par le collecteur concerné._

 _Toutes autres sortes d'anomalies peuvent encore survenir, il vous appartient de les référencer ou de les repérer grâce à votre mentor. Seule l'expérience vous guidera pour les différencier et les reconnaître._

 _ **Dimanche 7 avril 2030**_

 _ **Résidence de Lily et Scorpius Malefoy – Somerset**_

 _ **Salle du temps n°1**_

Scorpius se rappela qu'il s'était étonné d'avoir entendu parler de chaque cas cité. A l'époque, Eléa s'était esclaffée que le livre se mettait à jour pour chaque étudiant en lui citant des exemples qui lui seraient propres.

Revenant à l'instant présent, Scorpius rassura Lily. Son épouse se recula alors du métier à tisser. Et dessina sur le sol un cercle runique comportant la date et le lieu de destination. Elle fit signe à son mari de la rejoindre. Quand cela fut fait, elle attrapa une bourse de laquelle, elle sortit les neuf pierres dont elle avait besoin. Elle commença par placer le cristal de roche au centre du cercle puis elle déposa chaque pierre correspondante sur la rune adéquate : les Pierres de Lune au Nord et au Sud, les Agates à l'Ouest et à l'Est, les Saphirs étoilés au Nord-est et au Sud-ouest et les Azurites au Sud-est et Nord-Ouest.

Scorpius la regarda faire en essayant de se remémorer l'utilité de chaque pierre. Il énuméra mentalement :

« Le cristal de roche intensifiera l'intuition et la méditation. Il servira également de catalyseur. Les deux pierres de lunes seront pour la protection des voyageurs. Les Saphirs étoilés, pierre du troisième œil et de vérité sacrée leur faciliteront et les guideront dans l'extra sensoriel. Les Agates pour garder la stabilité, serviraient d'ancrage avec le présent et les Azurites pour faciliter leur passage dans le passé. »

Lily ayant placé ses pierres dans un ordre très précis, sortit sa baguette. Elle jeta un sort sur chaque pierre et chacune d'entre elles se mirent à luire puis elle récita la formule ancestrale.

Scorpius et elle furent comme aspirés. Autour d'eux, des personnes et des lieux défilèrent trop rapidement pour en saisir la moindre parcelle. Scorpius se sentit rapidement nauséeux sous les regards goguenards de son épouse.

« «Ne t'inquiètes pas on finit par s'y habituer. Au bout d'un an ou deux, ajouta-t-elle avec ironie.  
\- Ah, ah c'est franchement pas hilarant, grogna son mari. »

Lily haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Elle avait tellement fait de fois des voyages temporels pour filer le temps que ce soit seule ou autrefois avec Lysander, qu'elle ne ressentait plus aucun malaise. La sensation de mouvement commença à s'atténuer et Lily recommanda à Scorpius d'ouvrir l'œil. Pour détecter la moindre anomalie, il était important d'avoir les sens aiguisés et de bien observer.

 **Mercredi 13 juin 1962**

 _ **Ile Mykonos, Chora – Grèce**_

Llewellyn se promenait à travers le dédale de la maison blanche aux volets bleus, si typique de la région. Pendant ses vacances, il aimait trouver l'anonymat que lui accordait le monde moldu. Il visitait toutefois quelques célèbres lieux touristiques sorciers.

Llewellyn avait prévu, ce jour là, d'aller admirer le site antique où se pratiquer autrefois des rituels primitifs de magie. On lui en avait vanté la beauté et il était curieux de voir si cela ressemblait aux descriptions qu'on lui en avait faites.

Le sorcier arriva face au port de Chora et il contempla la mer Egée. Il respira l'air marin. Il consulta sa montre et décida d'aller déjeuner sur la voie faëyna, tant pis pour le calme moldu.

Lily et Scorpius avaient minutieusement suivi les pensées et le parcours du personnage. Ils étaient tout deux certains d'avoir reconnu le personnage, après tout, ils étaient tout deux fans de Quidditch et Llewellyn Dai en était un joueur célèbre. Les Catapultes de Caerphilly avaient gagné trois fois la coupe de la ligue pendant qu'il avait joué pour eux.

Lily songea que la célébrité de l'homme allait lui faciliter la tâche car son histoire était célèbre.

« Suivons-le, dit Lily. Je dois vérifier quelques points mais je pense savoir où se situe le problème. »


	3. 3 - Anomalie temporelle

**Titre :** Lily, la collectrice du temps

 **Auteur : Althaïs**

 **Suite de la fic : Le grenier**

 **Fic parallèle : Il faut sauver Diane**

 **Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR… L'histoire est à **Desolate03**

 **Résumé :** Lily a finit son apprentissage de collectrice du temps auprès de Lysander. Mais le danger rôde. Aidé de Scorpius, Lily saura-t-elle démêler les fils du temps.

 **Bêta :** **Ailho**

 **Note:** le 22 juin 2016. J'écris cette fiction au feeling. L'inspiration va et vient donc **les publications seront aléatoires. Surtout que j'ai deux autres fictions en publication.** Cette fiction est **la suite de Le grenier**. Il est recommandé de la lire avant celle-ci. Sachez également que **cette suite n'était pas prévue et que seules les nombreuses rewiews d'Ailho ont motivé son écriture**.

 **Le 20 juillet 2016 :**

Normalement vous n'auriez pas dû avoir ce chapitre avant minimum le

2 août. Cependant je ne suis pas partie en vacances car mon beau-père a été hospitalisé le 1 juillet et il est décédé ce matin. Je poste donc tant que je m'en sent capable. Ne m'en veuillez pas si la suite se fait un peu attendre. Merci

Chapitre 3 Anomalie Temporelle.

 **Mercredi 13 juin 1962**  
 _ **Ile Mykonos, Chora – Grèce**_

Lily et Scorpius suivaient discrètement Llewellyn quand la jeune femme se figea. Scorpius se tourna vers elle et déclara :

« Dépêches-toi nous allons le perdre. »

Il s'arrêta en voyant le visage blême de sa femme. Elle paraissait perdue et inquiète.

« Que se passe-t-il Lily ?  
\- Ce n'est pas normal Scorpius. Nous ne devrions pas être là !  
\- Mais pourtant tu as remonté correctement les fils du temps  
\- Certes mais... »

Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Allons, tenta de la rassurer son époux, tu as dit toi-même que cette mission serait plus facile puisque tu savais déjà comment cela allait se terminer.  
\- Justement, s'énerva Lily. La trame du temps se tisse en temps réel. Je ne comprends même pas que je ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt. »

Scorpius fronça les sourcils, pas certain de ce que voulait lui faire comprendre son épouse. Son visage se crispa et il demanda :

« De quoi parles-tu à la fin Lily ? »

La jeune femme soupira et expliqua :

« Tu sais qu'il y a trois salle du temps au manoir. Hé bien, poursuivit-elle une fois que Scorpius ait opiné, celle du sablier est consacré au passé, la salle interdite au futur et la salle du tisseur du temps...  
\- … au présent, acheva son mari en pâlissant à son tour. Sais-tu...  
\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu se passer, le coupa Lily. Cependant je suis certaine qu'il nous faut cependant corriger la trame sous peine de déclencher une faille temporelle. Retrouvons Llewellyn.  
\- Que doit-il se passer pour lui ? Interrogea le jeune homme. »

Lily grimaça et sentit une nausée lui retournait les entrailles.

« Nous devons nous assurer qu'il soit bien dévoré par une chimère. »

Scorpius prit un air ahuri et regarda sa épouse avec dégoût et pitié.

« Et ça t'arrive souvent de devoir nourrir … de féroces créatures. »

Lily ricana.

« Non heureusement. Toutes les missions ne se finissent pas par une mort aussi tragique. Dépêchons nous sinon Llewellyn visitera le site de Myonias avant nous. Je suis presque certaine que nous allons devoir attirer la chimère sur lui.  
\- Tu plaisantes ? s'épouvanta Scorpius. »

Cependant Lily hocha la tête négativement. Elle agrippa Scorpius. Puisqu'ils avaient perdu de vue leur cible, ils iraient directement à Myonias.

 **Mercredi 13 juin 1962**  
 _ **Ile Mykonos, Chora- Site sorcier antique de Myonias – Grèce**_

Un véritable labyrinthe végétal entourait les ruines d'une sorte de temple. Autrefois, les sorciers souhaitant pratiquait un rituel magique devait d'abord réussir à traverser les plantes parfois agressives de ce dédale. Cette épreuve avait pour but de prouver leur dignité et leur capacité à pratiquer cette magie antique.

Désormais, le lieu n'ayant plus qu'une valeur touristique pour des milliers de sorciers. Le labyrinthe était balisé par que les visiteurs ne se perdent pas.

Lily et Scorpius apparurent directement aux pieds des ruines. La jeune femme prit le temps d'admirer les colonnes de granites gravées de runes. Elle sourit en voyant un cercle rituel gravé sur les dalles froides de l'édifice.

La jeune femme entraîna son mari dans l'enchevêtrement d'allées. Scorpius avait l'impression de marcher depuis des heures quand Lily s'arrêta, s'accroupit et ramassa une pincée de terre qu'elle laissa s'écouler entre ses doigts. Elle sourit.

« Quelqu'un est passé récemment ici, pourtant cette partie du site est interdite au public. »

Lily achevait à peine sa phrase que des rugissements furieux retentirent. Le couple frémit mais Lily s'aventura en direction des cris. Scorpius rechignait à y aller mais suivit son épouse.

Lily n'était pas aussi sûre d'elle qu'elle le montrait. Elle avait déjà rencontré milles périls mais désormais elle ne craignait plus que pour sa vie. Aujourd'hui celle de Scorpius et de leur futur enfant étaient aussi en jeu. Au détour d'un chemin, ils aperçurent enfin la chimère. Sa queue, en forme de dragon, battait le sol furieusement et sans sa gueule de lion enragé, ses jambes fluettes de chèvres auraient été risibles. L'une d'elle était coincée dans une fissure du sol.

Lily fit la moue, il allait falloir la libérer pour que le destin de Llewellyn Dai s'accomplisse. La jeune femme respira profondément. Scorpius a ses côtés tremblait de tous ses membres, il demanda pourtant :

« Comment procède-t-on ?  
\- Te rappelles-tu de comment on ralentit le temps ? Voulut s'assurer son épouse sans quitter la bête des yeux.  
\- Je crois, répondit Scorpius d'une voix mal assurée.  
\- Alors tu vas le faire et je vais me glisser sous la chimère pour lui décoincer la patte. »

A ses mots, le cœur de Scorpius fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Sa femme était-elle devenue folle ?

« Et si nous faisions l'inverse ? Proposa-t-il.  
\- Je ne voudrais pas te vexer mais tu es trop gros pour passer tandis qu'avec ma fine stature je m'y glisserais sans problème. »

Scorpius sachant la véracité de ces propos se résigna la mort dans l'âme. Il avait peur. Peur de perdre sa femme et leur enfant à naître.

Il sortit sa baguette et commença à dessiner des arabesques complexes dans le ciel. Il dût cependant s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de parvenir à l'effet désiré. Les mouvements de la chimère furent considérablement ralentis. Lily se jeta à terre, attrapa la patte de la bête et tira de toute ses forces.

Le monstre, courroucé tenta de ruer Lily esquiva comme elle le put. Elle tira encore et la chimère fut dégagée.

« Lily, hurla son époux en voyant la chimère prête à fondre sur celle-ci. »

Il tenta de ralentir davantage la bête mais voyant que c'était inutile, il tenta d'atteindre Lily. Celle-ci lança un maléfice à la chimère et esquiva sa gueule. Elle marchait à reculons ne voulant pas tourner le dos à ce monstre. Quand elle sentit Scorpius dans son dos, elle les vit transplaner.

Ils atterrirent brutalement sur le sol du temple et Lily sentit ses jambes cédaient sous elle. Scorpius la rattrapa de justesse, lui-même tenant péniblement sur ses jambes.

« Rentrons, fit Lily, je pense que cela devrait suffire à remettre les choses dans l'ordre. »

 _ **Lundi 8 avril 2030**_  
 _ **Résidence de Lily et Scorpius Malefoy – Somerset**_  
 _ **Salle du temps n°1**_

Quand Scorpius et Lily revinrent dans leur réalité, la jeune femme vomit à ses pieds. D'un geste de baguette, Scorpius la nettoya et récura le sol puis il l'emmena dans la salle de bain et l'aida à se rafraîchir.

Une fois que cela fut fait, Scorpius l'incita à aller s'allonger et il s'installa près d'elle. Pendant qu'ils filaient le temps, les heures s'étaient écoulées ici et le jour suivant avait commencé. Scorpius songea qu'il lui faudrait prévenir son père de son absence aujourd'hui.

Avant de s'endormir, Lily lui fit part de ses inquiétudes sur l'anomalie rencontrée avec les fils du temps. Scorpius lui avait assuré qu'il serait toujours temps, plus tard, de chercher des explications à cette erreur mais qu'elle devait d'abord penser à eux.

 _ **Samedi 21 octobre 2023**_  
 _ **Résidence d'Eléa et Lysander Lynch – Somerset**_

Lysander regardait Lily noter ses paroles. Il était fier des progrès de sa protégée. Elle assimilait bien la théorie de sa future fonction. En parallèle, Scorpius, bien que moins rapide pour l'apprentissage, était bon élève aussi. Et si cela lui semblait fastidieux, le jeune homme faisait pourtant preuve de bonne volonté.

Revenant à l'instant présent, Lysander continua d'expliquer la leçon du jour.

 _Chaque collecteur du temps est en charge de pièce nommée « salle du temps ». Depuis près de quatre cents ans, elles sont au nombre de trois. A celles-ci s'ajoute des annexes dont la bibliothèque où s'entasse les journaux des nombreux collecteurs et des livres amassés au fil du temps. Une autre annexe sert à entreposer les souvenirs mais ceux ci étant si nombreux, qu'au cours des siècles, il a fallu revoir le système de rangement pour arriver au stockage actuel._

 _Pour revenir aux salles du temps, la première est octogonale et abrite le tisseur de temps. Elle est donc dédiée aux parques Nona, Morta et Décima. On l'associe au présent puisque nos fileuses tissent la vie des hommes en temps réel._

 _La seconde salle contient un immense sablier..._

 _ **Mardi 9 avril 2030**_  
 _ **Résidence de Lily et Scorpius Malefoy – Somerset**_  
 _ **Annexe a – Salle des souvenirs.**_

Lily sortit de l'immense pensine qui trônait au milieu des étagères en demi-cercle. Elle avait trouvé plus pratique d'aller revisionner son propre souvenir sur la leçon portant sur les salles du temps, que de rechercher ses vielles notes sur le sujet.

Cependant, si celle-ci confirmait bien l'anomalie, rien ne la justifiait. Lily soupira et décida d'aller fouiner dans la bibliothèque.

 _ **Mardi 9 avril 2030**_  
 _ **Manoir de Drago Malefoy et Astoria Malefoy – Wiltshire**_

Drago fulminait. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur le rebord de son bureau et il fusillait son fils du regard. Depuis la mort de Narcissa, leur relation bien que plus spontanée, était restée tendue. De plus, Drago avait eu du mal à digérer que son unique héritier épouse la fille de Potter.

Pourtant les relations entre le survivant et lui-même n'étaient que des plus cordiales mais on n'effaçait pas sept années de rivalité et d'idéaux en totale contradiction. Ni lui, ni Harry n'oubliaient qu'ils s'étaient voués une haine incommensurable. Et si désormais, Drago ne souhaitait plus l'extermination des moldus et nés moldus, il ne les appréciait pas pour autant.

Alors que son fils veuille apporter la technologie issue des moldus dans les entreprises Malefoy n'était pas pour lui plaire.

« Je ne vois pas l'utilité qu'aurait ces...ces... orditrucmuche, grogna une fois de plus Drago.  
\- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, soupira Scorpius. Cela aurait l'avantage de tout centraliser... Plus de parchemins qui traînent, plus de rapports perdus, du temps gagné, des messages envoyés instantanément et j'en passe...  
\- Moi je trouve nos hiboux très bien pour les messages, râla Drago. »

Scorpius retint un sourire à la réplique infantile de son .

« De toute façon, reprit le plus jeune, si tu veux que nos entreprises restent à leur apogée, il te faudra bien te moderniser. Sais-tu que même les Goyle sont passés à l'air numérique ? »

Drago eut une grimace de dédain, appréciant peu d'être comparé à son ancien acolyte.

« De toute façon, la technologie moldue est incompatible avec la magie et le manoir et toutes nos infrastructures en sont saturées, clama le plus vieux satisfait de son argumentation. »

Scorpius eut un sourire victorieux qui fit frémir son père.

« Hé bien, tu te trompes et si ce n'est que cela sache qu'une entreprise a mis au point des appareils basés sur ceux des moldus mais pour des sorciers. »

Drago fut soudainement inquiet et répliqua avec un manque d'assurance évident :

« Mais.. Mais cela s'apparente à du détournement de l'artisanat moldu... C'est illégal... »

Scorpius pouffa sans retenue devant l'ironie de la situation et il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Tu peux toujours en parler au grand-père de ma femme. Arthur est très calé sur le sujet. »

Drago se renfrogna en songeant que si Scorpius n'était pas son unique héritier, il l'aurait volontiers déshérité pour se moquer ainsi.

« Albus était parfaitement conscient de ce souci aussi il n'utilise que des matériaux et des capacités uniquement sorcières.  
\- Albus ! Tu veux dire Potter ! Ce maudit Potter !  
\- Aurais-tu oublié que mon épouse est également une Potter, gronda Scorpius.  
\- Comment veux-tu que je l'oublie ? murmura Drago avec mauvaise grâce. Il ne travaillait pas au ministère celui-là ?  
\- Il y a travaillé un an puis il a bossé avec son oncle George avant de monter son propre commerce. Il a baigné dans les deux cultures grâce à sa tante Hermione et il connaît assez bien le monde moldu. De plus, il s'est associé avec Dennis Crivey qui a une bonne connaissance de la technologie moldue et Adrian Pucey qui est un excellent potionniste.  
\- Pucey ! Il s'est associé avec un Serpentard ! »

Scorpius, incrédule et amusé, se moqua de nouveau se son père.

« Albus était à Serpentard. Cela a pourtant assez fait jaser.  
\- Oui, bon, ça va. Pourquoi veux-tu tellement installer ces machines ?  
\- Je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer ainsi mais Lily est enceinte et je compte la suivre partout où ses fouilles la mèneront. »

Une autre raison de désaccord avec son fils et sa bru était le métier de celle-ci. Une Lady Malefoy n'était pas censée travailler et encore moins creuser la terre.

« Elle est enceinte, répéta bêtement Drago. Et tu la laisses vagabonder et continuer ses... ses...  
\- Je te signale que Lily et moi sommes venus te l'annoncer, il y a trois jours. Et pour ses fouilles, je pense que cela ne concerne que Lily et moi, coupa Scorpius fermement. Maintenant je vais te dire les choses clairement, soit tu fais installer partout des ordinateurs et le net sorcier, soit tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre pour diriger les affaires Malefoy. »

Scorpius, écumant de rage, sortit précipitamment du bureau et rentra chez lui.


	4. 4 - La prédiction de Morgane

**Titre :** Lily, la collectrice du temps

 **Auteur : Althaïs**

 **Suite de la fic : Le grenier**

 **Fic parallèle : Il faut sauver Diane**

 **Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR… L'histoire est à **Desolate03**

 **Résumé :** Lily a finit son apprentissage de collectrice du temps auprès de Lysander. Mais le danger rôde. Aidé de Scorpius, Lily saura-t-elle démêler les fils du temps.

 **Bêta :** **Ailho**

 **Note:** le 22 juin 2016. J'écris cette fiction au feeling. L'inspiration va et vient donc **les publications seront aléatoires. Surtout que j'ai deux autres fictions en publication.** Cette fiction est **la suite de Le grenier**. Il est recommandé de la lire avant celle-ci. Sachez également que **cette suite n'était pas prévue et que seules les nombreuses rewiews d'Ailho ont motivé son écriture**.

Chapitre 4 La prédiction de Morgane

 _ **Mardi 9 avril 2030**_

 _ **Résidence de Lily et Scorpius Malefoy – Somerset**_

 _ **Annexe B – Bibliothèque.**_

Lily avait compulsé de nombreux livres sur les parques et le tisseur de temps mais aucun d'entre eux ne parlait du phénomène qui s'était produit deux jours plus tôt. Elle avait donc décidé de s'attaquer aux journaux tenus par chaque collecteur du temps.

Cette lecture était longue et fastidieuse. Certains de ses prédécesseurs avaient une écriture épouvantable. Certains des journaux étaient rédigés en gallois ou en écossais, compliquant la tâche de Lily. La jeune femme soupira et reposa le cahier qu'elle déchiffrait. Elle se saisissait d'un autre quand Scorpius, la mine renfrognée arriva.

Il scruta sa femme et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Tu as fait des recherches toute la journée !  
\- Euh, hé bien oui.  
\- Tu as une mine horrible. Je parie que tu n'as fait aucune pause pas même pour manger. »

Lily eut une grimace explicite. Scorpius expira fortement par ses narines pour évacuer la colère qui menaçait de déborder.

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de prendre une longue pause. Je sais que la situation t'angoisse mais ta santé et celle de notre enfant sont plus importantes que tout ce qui peut se passer. »

 _ **Mardi 9 avril 2030**_

 _ **Manoir de Drago Malefoy et Astoria Malefoy – Wiltshire**_

Drago n'avait pas quitté son bureau depuis le départ de son fils. Il était resté un long moment hébété par l'annonce de Scorpius. Puis il s'était fait amener par un elfe de maison une carafe de whisky pur-feu.

La grande horloge sonna vingt heures. Astoria entra dans la salle à manger et fut surprise de ne pas y trouver son époux. Tous les soirs où ils dînaient au manoir, Drago avec une ponctualité tirant à l'obsession, s'installait à table cinq minutes avant que l'horloge ne carillonne huit coups.

Astoria se demanda si une urgence n'avait pas retenu Drago. Elle appela Griptout, l'elfe en chef et l'interrogea à ce sujet. Griptout l'informa que son maître n'avait pas quitté son bureau.

Astoria reposa délicatement sa serviette de table. Elle se leva gracieusement et partit à petits pas chercher son mari. Elle frappa trois coups à la porte et n'obtenant aucune réponse, elle entra. Elle découvrit son époux installé dans son lourd fauteuil, derrière son immense bureau en cèdre. Il paraissait sous le choc. Une lueur de satisfaction perçait tout de même l'océan acier de ses prunelles.

« Tu es en retard, constata Astoria. »

Drago hocha la tête et d'une voix chevrotante d'étonnement déclara :

« Je vais être grand-père. Scorpius va devenir père ! »

Astoria mit sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher le sourire moqueur qu'elle affichait. Puis se forçant à reprendre contenance, elle questionna :

« C'est ce qui te mets dans un tel état ? Scorpius et Lily sont venus samedi nous l'annoncer. Tu semblais content. »

Drago se racla la gorge et se redressa.

« Oui, bien sûr. J'avais bien compris que le futur Malefoy allait naître en décembre mais... enfin, je... Je n'avais pas réalisé que nous allions être grands-parents et que Scorpius allait avoir à présent sa propre famille. »

Le rire cristallin d'Astoria retentit. Et Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de comique là dedans. Ton fils exige l'internet sorcier pour pouvoir rester avec Lily. »

Il cracha le prénom de sa bru avec rancœur. Aussitôt, Astoria s'assombrit.

« Que reproches-tu à Lily ?  
\- A cause d'elle, Scorpius prends des habitudes de moldus. Et c'est une Potter... Une Potter, tu te rends compte. En plus, elle a ce fichu métier. Une lady n'est pas censée travailler.

\- Tu deviens ridicule Drago. Lily et Scorpius sont ensemble depuis bientôt sept ans. Elle va être la mère de ton petit-fils ou de ta petite-fille. Et de nos jours presque toutes les femmes poursuivent une carrière. Si pour le bien-être de ma bru, et de notre futur petit-enfant, la technologie issue des moldus est utile alors soit... Tu m'entends Drago, poursuivit froidement la sorcière, tu vas accéder au désir de ton fils. »

Drago frémit. Astoria était connue pour sa douceur et sa compassion. Cependant, quand la situation l'exigeait, elle pouvait faire preuve d'une inébranlable fermeté. Drago la connaissait assez pour savoir que les conséquences d'un refus de sa part seraient pour lui dramatique. Si depuis la fin de la guerre, Drago était celui qui gérait les affaires familiales, depuis son mariage avec la cadette Greengrass, les capitaux venaient principalement de son épouse. Légalement, Astoria avait plus de droit que lui sur les entreprises Malefoy.

Drago vida le reste de son whisky et se leva pour clore le débat. Il tendit son bras à sa femme. Astoria l'étudia soigneusement et sembla satisfaite.

« Allons dîner. Je contacterai Albus Potter pour les installations nécessaires. »

 _ **Moyen-âge**_

 _ **Forêt de Brocéliande – Bretagne Armoricaine**_

Un autel de granit se dressait dans la clairière. Le frémissement du vent dans les arbres ressemblait à des chants druidiques. Les rayons du soleil filtraient difficilement à travers les branchages foisonnant des chênes séculaires. Une tourterelle roucoula faisant naître sur le visage paisible d'un vieillard, un sourire un trop lumineux donnant au sorcier une expression de douce folie.

L'enchanteur se concentra de nouveau sur le bol en bois gravé et rempli de liquide argenté. Il venait fréquemment, seul ou soit avec Viviane, soit avec Morgane pour consulter les augures et une vision de la Fey. Et il avait décidé à venir sur ce site pour les consulter.

Cela n'avait pourtant rien donné de concret ce jour-ci. Aussi Myrddin préféra se concentrer sur la prédiction de Morgane.

 _Dans un lointain futur_

 _Ou de mauvais augures_

 _Passé et présent mélangés_

 _Annonceront des temps ravagés_

 _Le profaneur du temps_

 _Effacera l'histoire_

 _A son bon vouloir_

 _Si personne ne se dresse_

 _Un avenir plein de bassesses_

 _Viendra remplacer_

 _La destinée._

Myrddin soupira. Il demanderait à Blaise de mettre ceci à l'écrit. Tout ceci n'avait guère de sens mais son instinct lui soufflait que ces quelques mots auraient une importance capitale.

Des bruits de pas firent sursautait le mage. Viviane, cachée jusque là derrière un arbre, s'avança vers lui et eut un rictus désolé.

« Tu t'inquiètes trop Merlin. Seul le temps répondra à nos questions. Et puis ta chère Morgane aura sûrement d'autres visions à ce sujet. »

 _ **Vendredi 12 avril 2030**_

 **Résidence de Lily et Scorpius Malefoy – Somerset**

Lily s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle mit quelques instants à comprendre qu'elle n'était pas Viviane et qu'elle ne se trouvait pas à Brocéliande. Elle avait chaud et se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle but le verre d'eau qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit puis sortit un bloc note moldu qu'elle gardait à son chevet et nota les étranges vers entendus dans son rêve. Elle fronça les sourcils.

Avait-elle réellement rêvé de Merlin ? Ces événements étaient-ils le reflet d'un passé très reculé ? Au plus profond d'elle-même, Lily savait que cela ne provenait pas de son imagination.

La jeune femme se leva et traversant le salon-bibliothèque, alla dans les salles du temps. Elle jeta un œil rapide sur le tisseur et passa la porte de l'annexe B. Elle se dirigea directement vers les écrits des anciens collecteurs et attrapa un tube renferment une liasse de parchemin assez ancien.

Lily songea qu'il était heureux que de forts sortilèges de conservations protègent des écrits plusieurs fois centenaires. Malgré les charmes, les écrits avaient vieilli et étaient parfois illisibles. De plus, ils étaient rédigés en vieux latin.

La jeune femme déroula les parchemins sur sa table de travail. Elle se souvenait avoir lu quelques temps plus tôt ce qu'elle avait prit pour un poème ressemblant aux paroles de Morgane.

Elle déchiffra quelques pages avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle compara sa traduction à ce qu'elle avait noté en se réveillant et constata que les deux textes étaient identiques. Il lui faudrait donc traduire les autres par pour espérer trouver de plus amples informations.

Soudain un souvenir s'imposa à Lily.

 _ **Samedi 9 septembre 2023**_

 **Résidence d'Eléa et Lysander Lynch – Somerset**

Lily était consciencieusement penchée sur son parchemin pendant que Lysander commentait et notait la leçon sur un grand tableau noir qu'il avait invoqué.

 _Chaque collecteur de temps est nommé par magie. Et seule la recherche du prochain gardien, motivera celui en fonction d'aller dans la salle du temps numéro trois. Le premier collecteur fut Merlin lui-même qui créa cette fonction suite à une prédiction de Morgane la Fey._

 _Tout au long de sa vie, le gardien collecte et s'assure de recueillir tous les souvenirs à sa charge._

 _Les souvenirs à sa charge sont principalement ceux présent sur le tisseur de temps, ceux dont les propriétaires ont placé une copie dans une pensine, ceux des événements historiques..._

 _Ils sont amassés par de puissants artefacts sorciers : métier à tisser, sablier, alambic... dont nous détaillerons les capacités plus tard._

 _Chaque collecteur est tenu de tenir un journal de ses propres expériences afin de transmettre son savoir aux générations futures._

 _Bien que Merlin créa cette fonction dans un but bien précis, la fonction servit aussi tout au long des siècles, a entériné les événements majeurs de l'histoire. Le collecteur devenant le garant du temps passé. Il a le devoir en cas de conflit de rétablir la vérité..._

 _ **Vendredi 12 avril 2030**_

 **Résidence de Lily et Scorpius Malefoy – Somerset**

Lily secoua la tête. Ainsi Lysander lui avait vaguement parlé de cette prédiction. Si son mentor avait cité ce fait alors la jeune femme était certaine qu'elle pourrait trouver des renseignements à ce sujet dans la bibliothèque.

Lily consulta sa montre. Il n'était que quatre heures. Elle décida de retourner dans son lit et de reprendre ses recherches plus tard. Scorpius, depuis qu'il la savait enceinte, veillait d'un peu trop près sur sa santé, et nul doute qu'il y trouverait à redire, si Lily ne se reposait pas assez à son goût.

La jeune femme doutait cependant de retrouver le sommeil.

 _ **Vendredi 12 avril 2030**_

 **Résidence d'Eléa Lynch – Devon**

Après la mort de son époux et la prise de fonction de Lily en tant que collectrice, Eléa avait trouvé refuge chez sa sœur Heather à Tiverton dans le Devon. Sa chambre donnait sur l'Exe et Eléa ne se lassait pas de regarder les eaux calmes du fleuve.

Cette nuit là, Eléa s'était réveillée brusquement, étreinte par un mauvais pressentiment. Depuis, elle était installée à sa fenêtre. Elle leva les yeux vers les étoiles et murmura :

« Je crois Lysander que cela a commencé. Où que tu sois, viens en aide à Lily. Les présages sont mauvais. J'espère que Scorpius sera à la hauteur pour l'épauler. Vieille sorcière que je suis, je ne pourrais rien pour eux. »

 _ **Vendredi 12 avril 2030**_

 **Quelque part – Norfolk**

Une silhouette indistincte était penchée sur un lourd ouvrage avec un sourire cruel. Son pion était désormais en son complet pouvoir. La vengeance serait délicieuse. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait... Des siècles... Une éternité. Elles paieraient pour leur affront. Il les égorgerait une à une et il finirait par sa douce aimée qui l'avait rejetée si durement.

Le premier de ses essais avait été plutôt concluant. Le collecteur n'avait pas encore compris. Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur la bouche tordue.

Myrddin avait réellement pensé que cela suffirait pour l'arrêter. Il avait fallut une déesse moldue pour l'arrêter, une entité magique divine. Ce n'était pas une vulgaire petite sorcière qui allait l'emprisonner à nouveau.

Personne ne pourrait se dresser sur sa route sans en subir les conséquences. Il n'épargnerait aucune vie en hommage à la destinée.

La forme ricana. Mais avant d'assouvir sa vengeance. Il allait jouer avec cette petite Lily et ensuite il briserait ce qu'il y avait de plus cher pour sa bien-aimée.

 _ **Vendredi 12 avril 2030**_

 **Dans une grotte, forêt de Brocéliande – Bretagne Armoricaine**

Dans sa prison d'air, Merlin ouvrit les yeux. En cet instant, il n'avait jamais autant maudit Viviane de l'avoir enfermé. Mais les parques avait depuis longtemps scellé sa destinée si semblable à celle de Faunus trahi par la belle Diane.

Il pria une quelconque divinité d'aider la jeune collectrice du temps.


	5. 5 - Nouvelle attaque

**Titre :** Lily, la collectrice du temps

 **Auteur : Althaïs**

 **Suite de la fic : Le grenier**

 **Fic parallèle : Il faut sauver Diane**

 **Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR… L'histoire est à **Desolate03**

 **Résumé :** Lily a finit son apprentissage de collectrice du temps auprès de Lysander. Mais le danger rôde. Aidé de Scorpius, Lily saura-t-elle démêler les fils du temps.

 **Bêta :** **Ailho**

 **Note:** le 22 juin 2016. J'écris cette fiction au feeling. L'inspiration va et vient donc **les publications seront aléatoires. Surtout que j'ai deux autres fictions en publication.** Cette fiction est **la suite de Le grenier**. Il est recommandé de la lire avant celle-ci. Je préviens de suite que je serais absente quelques semaines à partir du 7 juillet.

Sachez également que **cette suite n'était pas prévue et que seules les nombreuses rewiews d'Ailho ont motivé son écriture**.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont rewiewer mis dans leurs alertes ou dans leurs favoris le tome 1 : Le grenier.

Le 2 octobre 2016 N'ayant pas de connection wifi permanente et n'ayant plus de chapitre d'avance les publications seront très espacées. Je m'en excuse d'avance.

Ailho je n'ai plus ton mail redonne le moi en MP car mon ancienne adresse mail n'est plus valide.

Chapitre 5 Nouvelle attaque

 _ **Samedi 22 juin 2030**_

 **Résidence de Lily et Scorpius Malefoy – Somerset**

Lily remonta le drap sur sa poitrine sous le sourire coquin de son mari.

« Arrête de me regarder ainsi, grogna-t-elle. Si tu continues comme ça, nous serons toujours dans notre chambre quand tes parents arriveront. »

Scorpius se redressa tout en retirant le linge couvrant son, épouse.

« Je n'y peux rien si tu es à croquer, rétorqua-t-il en caressant la légère cambrure du ventre de sa compagne. »

Lily grimaça.

« D'ici quelques temps, je ressemblerai à un éléphant.  
\- Un joli éléphant alors ! s'amusa Scorpius. Je t'aimerais même si tu devais devenir chauve et aveugle. »

Lily ouvrit et referma la bouche prenant son expression la plus outragée.

« Chauve ! Aveugle ! Scorpius tu es méchant, bouda la jeune femme.  
\- Mais non ma douce. »

Et Scorpius se jeta sur les lèvres de sa femme qui lui répondit avec fougue.

Quelques heures plus tard, Drago et Astoria sirotaient un thé en leurs compagnies Astoria avait absolument tenu à accompagner son époux pour parler à Lily de l'enfant à naitre. Drago était quant à lui venu vérifier les nouvelles installations pour l'internet sorcier, du moins officiellement. Officieusement, à l'instar de sa femme, il voulait des nouvelles de leurs futurs petits-enfants et comprendre comment fonctionnaient le Magie Computer ou M.C pour les initiés. Scorpius n'était pas dupe mais il eut la décence de n'en rien dire. Il avait su par Albus, que par orgueil, son père avait refusé les explications du technicien.

Drago commençait à peine a en maitrisé les bases quand un elfe vient annoncer l'arrivée des parents de Lily. Drago se crispa tandis qu'Astoria le suppliait à voix basse d'être raisonnable.

Harry plissa les yeux en apercevant son ancien rival puis il sourit à sa fille comme pour la rassurer. Ce ne fut pourtant pas suffisant pour que Lily ne se détente. L'accord tacite de non agression et le semblant de cordialité entre le sauveur et sa Némésis avait plus au moins volé en éclat quand Lily et Scorpius avaient officialisé leur relation. Chacun d'entre eux cherchant des arguments contre ce qu'ils prenaient pour une rébellion adolescente.

Ginny prit sur elle de briser le silence inconfortable s'étant installé après les salutations d'usage.

« Astoria, avez-vous vu le premier cliché de l'échographie sorcière faite par Lily ?  
\- Non, j'ignorais qu'elle avait pu bénéficier de cette nouveauté.  
\- Je vais vous la chercher, répondit précipitamment sa belle-fille heureuse de quitter pour un instant l'ambiance tendue du salon.  
\- Vous savez les échographies sont beaucoup plus fiables que les sorts de détections dont nous avons nous même profiter.  
\- Préfères-tu un petit-fils ou une petite-fille, Malefoy ? Demanda Harry dans un effort louable de poursuivre une conversation et ne souhaitant pas une esclandre par respect pour sa fille et son gendre.  
\- Les Malefoy n'ont que des garçons, répliqua Drago sur la défensive.  
\- Lily sera peut-être l'exception, répondit Scorpius. A près tout père, ne dites-vous pas constamment que les Potter ne faisaient jamais rien comme tout le monde ?  
\- Il faut un héritier, protesta son père.  
\- Si cet enfant n'est pas un garçon, nous en aurons un autre, répliqua Scorpius désinvolte.  
\- Tu parles déjà d'en faire un deuxième ! S'exclama Lily en revenant avec les clichés de son échographie. Je suis enceinte d'à peine trois mois ! Tu vas trop vite en besogne.  
\- Nous devons y aller, essaya Drago voulant partir de là.  
\- Ah non ! S'écria Astoria. Je veux voir mon futur petit-enfant. »

Ce soir là, Lily se délassa dans un bain moussant. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas son époux entrer et la contempler avec amour. Durant les deux mois écoulés, quatre autres accrochages temporels avaient eu lieu et Lily avait dû filer le temps dans le passé. Elle avait continué ses recherches dans les journaux d'époques de ses prédécesseurs mais n'avait rien trouvé de concret dans ceux-ci, si ce n'étaient de nombreuses références au : Profanateur du temps.

Lily en avait longuement discuté avec Scorpius et ils en avaient conclu que c'était sûrement celui-ci responsable de tous ces événements.

Scorpius, toujours en train d'admirer son épouse, était à milles lieux de ces préoccupations. Soudain, une alarme se déclencha et le jeune homme sursauta tandis que Lily était déjà en train de se vêtir. Quand elle eut enfilé son jean et un débardeur, il la suivit vers les salles du temps.

 _ **Samedi 22 juin 2030**_

 **Résidence de Ginevra et d'Harry Potter – 12 square Grimmaurd – Londres**

Ginny feuilletait de vieux albums. Elle eut un sourire en se rappelant l'avoir rempli tout au long de sa relation avec Harry. Les plus vieilles photographies dataient de Poudlard et les plus récentes du dernier repas familial.

Harry vient s'asseoir près d'elle et jeta un œil sur l'album. Sur les clichés on pouvait voir Lily peu de temps après sa naissance.

« Serais-tu nostalgique ? demanda Harry.  
\- Oui, avoua Ginny. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier, poursuivit-elle en désignant les images animées. D'ici quelques mois, notre petite fille sera maman à son tour. Les années sont passées sans que je n'en aperçoive.  
\- On est vieux, ricana Harry alors que sa femme le tapait à l'arrière du crâne. »

 _ **Samedi 22 juin 2030**_

 **Résidence de Lily et Scorpius Malefoy – Somerset**

 **Salle du temps n°2**

Lily inspecta minutieusement les installations. Elle commença par l'énorme récipient en forme de sabler géant dans lequel s'égrenaient des souvenirs venant de pensines souvent personnelles.

Par un procédé ancestral posé sur chaque pensine existante, une copie de ce qu'elle contenait, s'écoulait dans le sablier avant de passer dans un alambique biscornu. Quand le liquide argenté avait remonté le col de cygne puis le serpentin et qu'il avait été refroidi, des fioles le recueillaient. Il restait au soin de Lily de les étiqueter et de les stocker dans l'annexe A ou dans les bibliothèques du salon pour les événements majeurs.

Depuis que la jeune femme avait pris son poste, rien n'était jamais venu perturber ce processus. Le plus important sinistre survenu dans cette pièce près de cent cinquante ans plus tôt avait été un incendie. La flamme magique était instable sous le corps de l'alambic et se propagea dans la pièce, s'étendant aux rideaux et siège alors installé. Depuis la salle ne contenait plus que le strict minimum.

Lily vérifia chaque partie du distillateur puis chaque fiole. Elle hoqueta. Celles-ci étaient bien remplies et la substance contenue était bien argentée. Cependant elle n'était pas liquide.

« De la mousse ! Oh Merlin! Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Lily attrappa la première éprouvette et la secoua lentement. Elle plissa les yeux. Une sourde angoisse commençait insidieusement à l'envahir. Elle était dans un cas de figure jamais recensé et elle hésitait sur la marche à suivre.

« Que devons nous faire ? Cela semble... hasardeux ! »

Lily avait envie d'acquiescer aux propos de son époux. Par Morgane, elle était enceinte et son instinct lui soufflait de privilégier la sécurité de son enfant. Pourtant, en acceptant sa charge de collectrice c'était devenu son devoir.

« Allons jusqu'à la pensine. »

Les jeunes gens s'avancèrent vers un socle en granit gravé d'anciennes écritures oubliées depuis des siècles. Sur cette colonne, trônait une pensine beaucoup plus vaste et lourde que celle ayant autrefois appartenu à Albus Dumbledore.

Lily y versa l'écume argentée avec circonspection. Scorpius respira profondément, regarda son épouse avec résignation et sortit sa baguette. Il la plongea dans le récipient. Ils constatèrent alors que la substance n'adhérait pas sur la baguette et que des souvenirs venaient tout de même effleurer la surface.

« Reste ici, ordonna-t-il à Lily et il s'enfonça dans les souvenirs. »

 _ **Samedi 2 mai 1998**_

 **Collège Poudlard, Ecole de sorcellerie– Ecosse**

 **Forêt interdite.**

Lily, atterrée, reconnut la forêt implantée en partie sur les terres de Poudlard, plus précisément une clairière sombre et effrayante. Elle aperçut en demi-géant solidement attaché à un arbre qui s'avéra être Rubéus Hagrid. Lily grimaça et déglutit en apercevant un homme chauve, aux yeux rouges reptiliens, au teint blafard et qui ne semblait avoir aucun appendice nasal. Elle survola les sorciers vêtus de robes noirs et qui pour certains portaient encore leurs masques de Mangemorts qui entouraient le mage noire. Au milieu de cette foule Narcissa Malefoy détonnait avec une tenue beaucoup plus sophistiquée mettant encore en valeur la blondeur de ses cheveux.

Scorpius fixait le Seigneur des ténèbres. Tandis que Lily pâlissait en voyant son père, adolescent désarmait devant celui-ci.

 _A présent, Voldemort penchait un peu la tête de côté, contemplant le garçon qui se tenait devant lui, et un sourire singulièrement dépourvu de joie retroussa sa bouche sans lèvres._

 _-Harry Potter, dit-il très doucement._

 _Sa voix aurait pu se confondre avec le crépitement du feu._

 _-Le survivant._

 _Les Mangemorts ne bougeaient pas. Ils attendaient. Tout attendait autour d'eux. Hagrid se débattait et Bellatrix haletait. Inexplicablement, Harry songea à Ginny, à son regard flamboyant, à la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes..._

 _Voldemort avait levé sa baguette, la tête toujours penchée de côté, comme un enfant en proie à la curiosité, se demandant ce qui arriverait s'il poussait les choses plus loin. Harry soutenait le regard des yeux rouges. Il voulait que tout se passe vite, pendant qu'il pouvait encore tenir debout, avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle de lui-même, avant qu'il ne trahisse sa peur..._

 _Il vit alors la bouche remuer, puis il y eu un éclair de lumière verte et tout disparut. *_

Lily n'eut pas conscience de hurler jusqu'à ce que Scorpius la gifle. Le souvenir semble soudain changeait de texture et ce qui entouraient les deux voyageurs du tempsparut se solidifier. Lily écarquilla les yeux. Voldemort était à terre et son père avait reçut l'Avada Kedavra. Le souvenir avait été soit falsifié, soit manipulé et transformé.

« Tu... tu crois qu'il est mort ? demanda Lily en scrutant son père.  
\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répliqua sèchement son époux. Ton père est toujours bien vivant à notre époque.  
-Mais justement Scorpius, avec tout ce qu'il se passe dernièrement, ne crois-tu pas qu'on a modifié le passé pour le tuer. »

Scorpius soupira. Plus jeune, quand il avait voulu comprendre pourquoi son grand-père avait été à Azkaban et pourquoi sa famille avait aussi mauvaise réputation, il avait lu tous les comptes-rendus de la bataille finale et sa grand-mère lui avait elle-même confirmé les faits.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est exactement passé ce soir là mais ton père est brièvement mort avant de vaincre Voldemort.  
\- D'accord, admettons. Mais dis-moi donc pourquoi tout semble figé et solide ? »

Scorpius s'approcha de sa grand-mère et la toucha du bout des doigts. On cœur fit une embardé dans sa poitrine sous le choc de sa découverte. Pour s'assurer que tout était dans le même état il alla jusqu'au premier hêtre et en caressa l'écorce.

« Tout est spongieux, tel de l'argile ! »

Pendant ce temps là, Harry Potter était dans les limbes avec Albus Dumbledore.

 _ **Samedi 22 juin 2030**_

 **Quelque part – Norfolk**

L'ombre ricanait. Ses desseins se mettaient en place. Le passé d'Harry Potter n'était encore que dans l'Erébe mais bientôt il rejoindrait les s'il disparaissait la petite Lily ne naîtrait jamais. Lors de ces derniers affectations du temps, l'ombre avait pu mesurer à quel point celle-ci pourrait être finalement dangereux même si sans pouvoirs divins elle ne pourrait sûrement pas le battre.

L'ombre satisfaite, sachant que sa pionne avait oeuvré pour elle, quitta brusquement son corps. La jeune femme s'effondra sur le sol en murmurant un faible :

« Prend garde Lily. »


End file.
